Weissgarten (Plot)/Akt I
Ceidan Mit einem unsanften Schlag landete der gepackte Rucksack auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Nunja, hier waren es eher nasse Leinen die das matschige Erdreich behelfsmäßig abdeckten. Zwar war das schmale Zelt nicht wirklich eine gemütliche Unterkunft, viel mehr über die letzten Tage und Wochen hinweg zu einer Art Heim angewachsen. Kein Ort an den man sich mit Herzen sehnt, sondern ein tief empfundenes Gefühl genau hierher zu gehören. Eine selbst auferlegte Strafe? Vielleicht. Selbsthass? Nein. Ein zweiter Schlag. Dieses Mal allerdings wurde nichts mehr zu Boden geworfen, sondern die Lade geschlossen. Im Innern des Gepäckstücks ballten sich fein säuberlich, zum Spot an die widrige Umgebung in der man hauste, gefaltete Kleidungsstücke, zwei Beutelchen mit Trockenfleisch, drei zusammengebundene Phiolen und eine stehengebliebene Taschenuhr die auf dem Berg an Habseeligkeiten ihren Platz gefunden hat. Es brauchte nur einige wenige Fingerbewegungen, bis auch die Lasche festgezogen und fixiert wurde - Aufbruchsstimmung. Der junge Mann lies den Blick nach draußen gleiten; zum See, der matschigen Wiese und dem hohlen Baumstamm. Morgen würde es so weit sein. Er hatte das Schiff im Hafen gesehen. Genauso wie die Reling mit der er bei Wellengang Bekanntschaft machen würde... und der ist auf See ja garnicht so unüblich. Keadrik Nach seiner Rangelei am gestrigem späten Abend sieht Keadrik sichtlich mitgenommen aus.Eine Augenklappe bedeckt nun das Augen gegen das gestern ein Krug gegeflog. Er konnte sich nicht darüber beschweren das er nun ein verwundetes Auge hatte schließlich war er selbst dafür verantwortlich. Hätte er sein Temperemant ein wenig eher gezügelt dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Er muste Lawia sogar dafür danken ihn gestoppt zu haben. Der Hutträger wäre wohl nicht zu glimpflich davon gekommen wenn sie ihn nicht gestoppt hätte. Er stand langsam auf um sich für den Aufbruch am Abend vorzubereiten. Das Auge schmerzte zwar immer noch aber davon ließ er sich nicht abhalten. Er kramte einen alten Beutel aus der Ecke seines mittlerweile sehr heruntergekommenen Zeltes und packte seine Sachen. Er besaß nicht viel daher brauchte er auch nur einen kleinen Beutel. Er stopfte seine Lederkleidung in seinen Beutel und tat noch ein paar portionen Trockenfleisch dazu. Er steckte außerdem noch ein wenig Schnupftabak mti ein um sich die Schiffsreise etwas zu versüßen. Nun ging er aus seinem Zelt und stapfte von der Wiese am See gen Hafen. Villeicht würde er noch in einer Taverne halt machen um ein schönes Bier zu trinken. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur das er sich nicht gerade auf die Schiffsfahrt freut. Er fuhr nicht allzu gerne mit dem Schiff. Er brummte vor sich hin das er zum Glück den Schnuftabak hat um sich abzulenken. Sândrîná Als die junge Frau Nachmittags wach wurde war im Anwesen der Van Havens schon geschäftiges Treiben. Sie Stand auf und schaute zu den schon gepackten Sachen. "Ach ich gehe noch etwas durch die Stadt." lächelte sie. Gesagt getan und so ging man noch einmal durch die Stadt die man nun länger nicht mehr sehen werde. Als sie zurück kehrte zum Anwesen standen dort schon Alexander und Christina, mit jenen sie sich am Vortag so gut verstanden. Man unterhielt sich über die Reise. Kurz vor Abfahrt kam ein alter kamerad und Freund des 96. Regiments, Rayen Keyyn von Falkenstein an das Hause er sah blass aus und ihm fehlte der Ringfinger. Er wurde rein gelassen und die junge Gilneerin namen Sandrina Drew ja sie kümmerte sich erstmal darum das es desinfiziert wurde. Er erklärte ds ihm jenes seine Ex-Freundin Karien Marie Silberfang antat. Nach einer weile kam auch der Versall des Hauses Sir Braunsteig nochmal ins Anwesen. Nach der Behandlung ging ein Großteil schon mal zu Schiff, von Falkenstein noch etwas klären musste bleib er zurück. Er bekam an Bord eine Lichtheilung von Herren Flinkmann. Die junge Sandrina kümmerte sich während der Abfahrt darum das dem Baron Thanador nicht auch noch seekrank wurde. Sie schien ziemlich befreit zu sein und lächelte. "Achja, die Seefahrt ist herrlich." Es passierte viel, eine Ansprache des Lord van Havens sowie die Ernennung von Lady von Vollstedt zur Lazarettleiterin waren die Größten Geschehnisse. Auch wenn viele wie man merkte Seekrank wurden. Etwas später als viele schon zu ihren Hängematten und Kabinen gingen, wandt sich die junge Gilneerin auch dem Schlafen zu, doch ging sie nach draußen. "Viele neue Gesichter und viele Alte Gesichter.", denkt sich die junge Gilneerin als sie zu den Sternen blickt. "Das wird noch spannend, selbst wenn mich viele nicht mögen. So scheine ich dazu vielen noch unbekannt und sie können mich kennen lernen.", leise in den Wind sagend. Sie Schloss die Augen und schlief mit kaltem Wind der sie um wehte ein. Die Gedanken und Träume die sie durch jagten von dem erlebten Gezeichnet. Ceidan Sechster Tag des dritten Monats, erster Tag der Schiffsfahrt... Die Nacht lag brach unter dem bewölkten Himmel dar, düstere Stille legte sich über das Schiff. Neben vereinzelten Stimmen sollte nurnoch das arbeitende Holz, die flatternden Segel und schlagende Wellen zu hören sein. Halb mit dem gehäuteten Clown gedeckt - eine ziemlich farbenfrohe, alte Wolldecke -, mit persönlichem Wärmekissen hatte der Gilneer sich in eine Ecke der Reling am Bug verkrochen. Die anfängliche Seekrankheit war dank des Ingwers verflogen, oder zumindest gedämmt; etwas Übelkeit verharrte in der Magengegend wie die Blässe in den Zügen. Das Zeug schien also zu wirken wenn der Magen ersteinmal richtig geleert ist. Und das geht auch von ganz alleine. Ausgerechnet in den späten Stunden wird kein Schlaf gefunden - lächerlich. Mit dem hellblauen Augenmerk in der Dunkelheit tastend, gingen dem Rotschopf die Eindrücke des Tages durch den Kopf. Das Sammeln am Hafen, die Umstände der Reise, die Bekanntschaften... besonders aber die Kaldorei. Sprach sie mit sich selbst, den Eulen oder wirklich ihm und seiner Begleitung? Es ist ja bekannt, dass dieses Volk dank der Langlebigkeit seine Eigenheiten entwickelt. In welche Richtung die gestellten Fragen auch immer laufen sollten, hatte man zumindest einen Verbindungspunkt in die Vergangenheit. Zu den Leuten und dem Ort an dem man sich geborgen fühlte. Würde sich sicherlich über die Länge der Reise auszahlen. Ein kurzer Gedanke an die Verlassenen schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie ein Blitz der im gespenstischem Licht die Windungen des Hirns erleuchtete. Da war sie wieder, die Übelkeit; der Gedanke an die bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzungen, kilometertiefes Wasser und die Unfähigkeit zu schwimmen. Mehr Ingwer? Altra Altra machte es sich in ihrer Sturmkrähengestalt in einer Ecke auf Deck gemütlich, 2 von der Gischt durchnässte und unglückliche Eulen unter den Fittichen und schloss die Augen. Wirklich müde war sie nicht, aber ein wenig Meditation würde sicher helfen, bis sie sich auf den Rhythmus der Menschen eingestellt hatte. Oh, und des Zwerges. Ein wenig bereute sie jetzt den spontanen Entschluß, sich dem Feldzug anzuschliessen, zu fremd waren ihr doch die Personen an Bord, zu seltsam ihr Verhalten. Aber war dies nicht die Gelegenheit, zu lernen, was der Sprecher und Elvon wollten? Anführerin der Druiden (nun ja, von sich selber, wenn sie es genau nahm) und der Erntehexer, damit sie lernen konnte, wie ein Anführer sich zu verhalten hätte. Und Kampf an der Seite von Menschen in einer doch eher trivialen Angelegenheit, was ihr die Gelegenheit geben würde, Einblicke in ihr Verhalten zu geben. Vögel weinen nicht, aber die Sturmkrähe zittert und die Eulen, abgelenkt vom eigenen Elend putzen sanft ihr Gefieder um sie zu trösten. Elvon, der Geliebte, so kurz die Zeit seit seinem Tod. Rannte sie mit dieser Mission vor den Gedanken an ihn fort? Hätte sie sich doch mehr Zeit geben sollen, zu trauern? Zerschlagene Eier. Altra senkt den Kopf und klackert leise mit dem Schnabel, um die Eulen zu beruhigen. Entschlossen schliesst sie die Augen und versucht, einzuschlafen. Narâe Caulbrie Zweikling lehnte am Schanzkleid des dahinrauschenden Schiffs und leerte seinen Becher mit mäßig schmackhaftem Wein, als Thomas zu ihm trat. Der weißbärtige Bergmann hatte erfolglos versucht, das schaukelnde Schiff, das offene Meer und die fehlenden Berge über Nacht zu ignorieren. Mit höchstens mildem Erfolg, wenn man die dunklen Tränensäcke unter den durch die Müdigkeit kleinen Augen betrachtete. "Es bewegt sich immer noch." beschwerte sich Hügelspitz und knetete mit den schwieligen Händen das verschlafene Gesicht. "Ich will Land." Caulbrie lachte kurz auf. "Das kann noch 'ne Weile dauern. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Nara, die haut nicht einmal scharfer Wellengang von den Füßen." "Nara..." brummte Thomas und blickte gen Schiffsmitte zu dem Netz über den Kisten, an dem er eine verdammt ungemütliche Nacht verbrachte - bis sich zwei Seeleute seiner erbarmten und ihn dort abpflückten. Und nur ein zwei Stunden in der engen Kajüte mit der dicken Frietlinde verbringen musste. Und als ob das nicht schon Ironie war, musste er dem Jubelgeschrei von nebenan lauschen, wo die Magierin... "Wen hat die da bloß mit sich geschleppt?" "So ein dunkles Weib mit grünen Augen. Die Kurzhaarige." plauderte Caulbrie aus, denn er hatte diese Nacht Wache schiebend an der Tür verbracht. Der Söldner schwenkte den Weinbecher und ließ sich den Wind durch die mittellangen braunen Haare rauschen. "Wenn das mal gutgeht..." ächzte der Bergmann, aber froh, ein vom Meer ablenkendes Gesprächsthema gefunden zu haben. "Was kümmert's mich... wenn wir erst einmal an Land sind... guter, fester Boden. Nicht mehr so viele Leute eng an eng. Hach." Er kraulte sich am derben Kinn und gähnte wie eine Ladeluke. "Ja, Land..." Zweikling schnaubte belustigt aus. Er war schon einiges von Nara gewohnt. Frietlinde 'Elfchen', mit der hatte er sich arrangieren können. Immerhin schleppte das tüchtige, verkniffene und fette Weib alle ihre Sachen. Konnte kochen und wusch sogar die Kleidung. "Wenn das mal gutgeht." echoete Caulbrie Thomas' Worte und nahm noch einen Schluck, über das frühmorgendliche Schiff blickend. Einige Seeleute waren zugange, die ersten Streiter mit den Aufnähern des Hauses van Haven pellten sich lautstark aus den Kojen und traten heraus, um frische Salzluft zu atmen. Außerdem hatte das Schiff einen weiblichen Kapitän. Die war nach seinem Geschmack. Eigentlich waren recht viele hier nach seinem Geschmack. Und... da rissen ihn gekeifte Worte vom Unterdeck aus den Gedanken. "Nara, Lieb's! Kleid' dir oa! Frihstiggl hebb mir g'mocht." lärmte die resolute Frietlinde in ihrem widerlichen, härtesten Dialekt, und die harten Absätze ihrer Bedienstetenstiefel pochten energisch auf dem Holz, und die Tür zur Kombüse klapperte, und dann redete sie wohl auf den Smutje ein. "Weissgarten..." schwärmte der Bergmann versonnen und starrte auf die Planken. "Eisen und Silber. Ich will endlich ankommen." Caulbrie verzog bemitleidend den Mund und schaute zu Thomas auf, der ein halber Riese war, mit zu großen Händen und Füßen und einem bergmännischen Buckel vom Erzeschleppen. "So einfach wird das nicht. Da werden wir kämpfen, Hügelspitz." erinnerte er ihn. Der jedoch schüttelte mürrisch den Kopf. "Du wirst kämpfen. Mit der Nara. Ich bleibe bei Frietlinde und werd' sie nach ihrem Ragout fragen. Ich mag ihr Ragout. Ich mag Land." erwiderte Thomas. Wie er Seefahrten hasste. Schaukeln. Eng. Miefende Kämmerchen. Und 'ne lärmende und jauchzende Magierin nebenan. Apropos... "Morgan Drachenwehr hätt' die Nara nicht so stiefmütterlich behandeln lassen sollen. Mir graut's davor, wenn ihr langweilig wird..." Er rieb sich die müden kleinen Augen und folgte mit dem Blick einem Seemann, der das Takelwerk des Schiffs erklomm. Caulbrie grunzte schnaufend und belustigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Tja. Wo der Vater versagte..." grinste der Söldner. "Lassen wir uns was einfallen, bevor es dazu kommt." Schon bald traten mehr und mehr der erwachenden Leute an die Decks, genossen den Morgen - nun, sofern man ihn denn genießen konnte - gesellten sich in kleinere Grüppchen oder gingen gar der Besatzung zur Hand. Was wohl die kommenden Tagen bringen würden? Kapitän Melinda Galbraith Im Takt der Wellen schwankte die Öllampe, die an der Decke der Kapitänskajüte hing hin und her, tauchte mal den einen Teil derselben in mehr Licht, dann wiederum anderen. Begleitet wurde dies vom schwappen der doch recht hohen Wellen gegen die Bordwand und dem Pfeifen des Windes durch die Fugen des Schiffes. Ja, die "Rose des Hochlands", ein ehemaliges Schiff der Marine von Stromgarde, nun ein Freibeuter, der sich im Namen der zerfallenen Heimat verdingte, mal im Namen des Hauses van Haven, mal im Namen anderer Häuser oder der Liga von Arathor. Die "Rose" war ein schnelles Schiff, wendig und von einer Takelung, die hohe Geschwindigkeiten ermöglichte. Früher, als Schiff der Marine, da war sie ein Blockadebrecher, ein Piratenjäger und ein Kaperschiff. Gebaut hatte man sie in Kul Tiras, wo auf den Docks von Boralus unter den Händen der findigen Schiffsbauer die allerbesten Schiffe entstanden waren. Und sie war Captain Melinda Galbraiths ganzer stolz. Ruhig saß die Frau anfang ihrer Vierziger in ihrem Stuhle über dem Logbuch. Immer noch, obwohl sie längst keine Soldatin der Marine mehr war, trug sie die enganliegende, rote Uniform aus feinsten Stoffen an ihrem gut trainierten Leib. Noch machte das Alter sich nicht bemerkbar, noch hatte sich auch kein grau in die Mähne rotbraunen Haares geschlichen, welche die Frau ihr eigen nannte. Indes, mit dem Logbuch kam sie nicht wirklich voran, denn sie war mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Die Leute, die sie in Sturmwind im Auftrage des Hauses an Bord genommen hatte, waren merkwürdig. In dem Sinne, wie alle jene merkwürdig waren, die nicht ständig Wasser unter dem Kiel hatten. Es hatte keine Stunde gedauert, bis die Hälfte der Männer und Frauen über der Reling hing und ihr innerstes zu den Fischen gaben. Dabei tobte draußen noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Sturm, das Wetter war nur reichlich rau. Rauer, als sie nach einem Blick auf das Hygrometer gedacht hatte. Aber noch nichts, was man nicht tolerieren konnte, so lange man Seemannsbeine hatte. Wie würden die Leute reagieren, wenn das Schiff die Seeblockade der Verlassenen passieren würde? Wenn man die Geisterschiffe der Untoten sehen konnte, die wie die verrottenden Leichname, die ihre Besatzungen stellten, wie von Geisterhand getrieben wurden? Wenn man womöglich in ein Gefecht verwickelt wurde? Sie selbst hatte an Gefechten an Land, wie auch an See teilgenommen in ihren 25 Jahren des Dienstes. Nichts war so erschreckend gewesen wie ihr erstes Seegefecht. Wenn die Splitter flogen, Die Kanonen und Musketen krachten, wenn die Masten barsten, Männer wie Frauen in Stücke gerissen wurden und um Hilfe schrien - wenn es kein Entkommen gab, außer in der kalten Umarmung der See, dann konnten selbst gestandene Soldaten Mut und ihren Verstand verlieren. Ermingard Das Segelschiff rollte, stampfte und donnerte immer wieder dem Wind entgegen, bis Wind und Wellen miteinander zu verschmelzen schienen und das Schiff geradezu Richtung Norden schubsten. Ermingards Körper machte es sich da deutlich schwerer, denn ihr Verstand wollte immer und immer wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Also richtete sie ihren Blick auf die offene See und mühte sich, das Gesehene mit dem Tumult in Kopf und Magen in Übereinstimmung zu bringen. Das konnte auf die Dauer recht lästig werden, aber so funktionierte es nun einmal für sie und es funktionierte sogar so gut, dass sie ab und an aufstehen und sich länger die Beine vertreten und manchmal sogar dem Meer gegenüber unflätige Grimassen schneiden konnte, doch das Meer grinste nie zurück, was sie allerdings auch nicht wirklich wunderte. Heute abend hatte die Feldscherin nur ein paar Gelenke eingerenkt, den Bauch einer Schwangeren abgetastet und sie angesichts der ungewohnten Überfahrt beruhigt, einige offene Wunden ausgebrannt, aber nichts schien diesen Brandgeruch überdecken zu können, noch nicht einmal die manchmal deutlich aufbrausende Gischt. Da sie recht geschickt kämpfte, es sie aber auf Dauer einfach nur langweilte, hatte sie ihr leiblicher Vater, wenn er sie nicht gerade selbst unterrichtete, zu einem Barbier, einem Bader, einem Hufschmied und sogar zu einem Scharfrichter in die Lehre geschickt, aber das Wichtigste hatte sie von dem in ihren Augen steinalten Silberhänder selbst gelernt: man muss immer mit der Natur gehen und nie dagegen, denn sonst kann das nichts werden. Eingedenk dieser Erinnerungen schlief sie schnell, entspannt und sogar breit grinsend ein. Frorin Der erste Morgen Tag sieben des dritten Monats im Jahre 623 nach dem Kalender des Königs, Morgens Er hatte nicht direkt gelogen, dachte sich der Zwerg während er, die kantige Stirn in Falten gelegt seinen Blick aus dem Fenster der Kabine über das im Morgenrot schimmernde Meer gleiten ließ. Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Kabinen nur für Adelige" hieß es bei der Abfahrt. Nun dann musste aus dem Söldner wohl ein Sir werden. Der Paladin war überraschend einfach zu täuschen. Ein bisschen falsche Scham über die "Unbedeutsamkeit" seiner eigenen Familie gemischt mit Komplimenten über das Zwergisch des Menschen und er hatte ihn auf seiner Seite. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann mit Zwergenschnaps und verzog das Gesicht als das scharfe Schmiedewasser, eine Erfindung seines Vetters, sich seinen Weg die Kehle hinunter brannte. Zugegebenermaßen war er zwar nicht direkt adelig, zumindest nicht nach der Auffassung der Menschen, dennoch stammte er aus einer angesehenen Familie die Ländereien bei Kharanos besaß. Dass es sich bei diesen lediglich um eine Widderfarm handelte, erwähnte er lieber nicht. Sein Vater hatte immer zu ihm gesagt: "Frorin, denk immer daran, wir sind Söhne des Berges und das ist die edelste Abstammung von allen." Am liebsten hatte er den Geschichte über seinen Urgroßvater gelauscht. Ein gewaltiger und mächtiger Krieger soll er gewesen sein, ein Thane, eine Naturgewalt der schon unter Ambossar diente und im Krieg der drei Hämmer fiel. Prüfend ließ er den Daumen über die Schneide seine Axt gleiten. "Scharf genug um einen Ork samt Rüstung zu Spalten." Brummte er zufrieden mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aus der anderen Koje hörte man ein leises Brummen. Andir von Whitestag, irgend so ein adeliger Bursche der allen ernstes glaubte mit ihm im Kampf mithalten zu können. Frorin schnaubte leicht verächtlich bei dem Gedanken an die Wette, "Wer weniger umlegt gibt dem je anderen einen aus." Die Hand glitt zum Griff der Axt. Als ob der es mit einem Drachen aufnehmen könnte, geschweige denn mit einem Schwarm. Dachte der Zwerg als er die neun eingeritzten Kerben im hölzernen Griff der Waffe entlangfuhr. Langsam legte er die Axt auf seiner Koje ab und griff nach seiner Pfeife und dem Tabakbeutel. "Wir werden's ja sehen." murmelte er noch, ehe er, bedächtig seinen neuen Bekannten nicht zu wecken, die Kabine verließ und auf das Deck hinaus spazierte. Elizabeth Striftent (aka Orianne) Krachende Planken, knarzendes Holz und das ewige Stampfen von Wasser auf den äußeren Wänden des Schiffes ließ das Wasserfahrzeug immer wieder hin und herschwanken. Am frühen Abend war vom dem umschlagenden Wetter noch keine Spur gewesen und die kühlen, blaugrauen Augen der gilnearischen Lady hatten sich am Anblick des Ozeans schon beinahe erfreut, auch wenn sie heute vergleichsweise wenig Zeit an Deck verbracht hatte und den Tag über mehr Tag mit ihrer Ausrüstung und dem eigenen Hirschhund verbracht hatte, der sich auf dem Wasser nicht zu wohl fühlte. Erst später war sie an Deck gekommen und hatte sich unter den mitreisenden Leuten umgehört, auch wenn sie sich meist schlicht im Hintergrund gehalten und nicht zu lange verweilt war, um Aufmerksamkeit der einzelnen Gruppen auf sich zu ziehen. Das Resultat war für sie recht ernüchternd und doch auf eine faszinierend amüsante Weise schon wieder lächerlich gewesen, denn teilweise bekam sie glatt das Gefühl, dass sie sich auf einer Braut- oder zumindest einer Partnerschau befand, da überall offenbar eher geliebelt wurde oder anderweitig Kommentare das Gesprächsthema waren. Mit dem Kopf zu schütteln wäre für sie allerdings auch nicht in Frage gekommen, von daher hatte sie schlicht ihre Würde zusammengenommen und geschwiegen, ehe ein interessanterer Gesprächspartner sich offenbart hatte. Leofwine Delaney, oder um genau zu sein Sir Leofwine Delaney, erwies sich in den folgenden Stunden als allemal höflicherer und niveauvollerer Gesprächspartner als Viele der anderen Anwesenden, zwar mochten auch sie ihre Erfahrungen und Gesprächsthemen haben, doch für den Moment zog Lady Strifent doch deutlich eher eine Gesellschaft vor, bei der sie nicht das Gefühl hatte das die nächsten Affären das Thema sein würden. Das Gespräch zog sich über einige Zeit hin, bis man zusammen in den Sturm geriet und auf einmal froh war, dass man sich einen kleinen Tisch nur gesucht hatte an einer Wand, die zudem auch noch in einer Ecke endet. Eigentlich nicht aus Stabilität gesucht, trug sie doch nun deutlich dazu bei nicht hiflos über das Deck der Messe zu schlittern und dann auch noch Gefahr zu laufen in hilfloser Lächerlichkeit in andere Menschen oder Anwesende zu rutschen, sie umzureißen und dann auch noch Verletzungen zu verursachen ehe man überhaupt an Land und dort war, wohin der Auftrag sie alle führte. Nein, besser war es schlicht sitzen zu bleiben und so gut es ging die Normalität weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn mit der Zeit dieser Unternehmung ein jähes Ende gesetzt wurde. Denn als Wasser durch eine kleine Lücke eindrang wurde zunächst der gute Sir Leofwine nicht nur eingenässt, sondern das Verhalten der meisten Passagiere wurde auch deutlich hektischer und teilweise gar panischer, ganz gleich wie sehr Kapitän Galbraith auch versucht haben mochte den Passagieren zu erklären, dass die „Rose des Hochlands“ auch schon deutlich schlimmere See überstanden hatte. Je länger der Sturm andauerte desto eher wurden die Passagiere schon beinahe in blanke Panik versetzt, desto mehr Flüche, Stoßgebete oder einfach nur die Bitte um ein Enden waren zu hören aus allen Richtungen der Messe und nicht einmal mehr der Kapitän vermochte sie für den Moment zum Schweigen zu bringen. Abgesehen vom kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, wo die beiden Adeligen mit ähnlichen Ansichten sich würdevoll in gerade Haltung am Tisch hielten und dem Wüten der Elemente schlicht mit Festhalten am Tisch und dem Schlingen der Beine gepaart mit einem festen Setzen der Füße auf dem Boden Tribut zollten. Mehr waren sie nicht bereit der See zu geben, mehr als ein Fluch war nicht zu hören, wenngleich das bedeuten mochte dass man sich gegen Ende eher anschwieg und darauf konzentrierte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, so galt es für Elizabeth. Da war es auch nicht weiterhin schlimm, als Delaney ihr auf einmal beinahe auf dem Schoß saß, als auch der Kul’Tirasse einmal von der See überrascht und einem Wellental gewissermaßen auf sie geworfen wurde. Sie hätte schmunzeln können, tat das sogar für einen kurzen Moment, ehe die Würde sie beide wieder umfing und sie sich wieder am Tisch hielten. Nun, da die See zumindest wieder etwas ruhiger geworden war dass man gehen konnte ohne wie ein Dreschflegel von Links nach Rechts geschleudert zu werden und gegen die Bordwände zu prallen, hatte sich Elizabeth Strifent wieder in ihr Quartier begeben. Nur um einen großen Hirschhund ausgiebige, beruhigende Streicheleinheiten zu geben für die Tapferkeit, mit der er dem Sturm getrotzt hatte und noch immer hier war. Auch wenn Elizabeth Gold für die Wette hätte verlangen können, dass herzzerreißend winselnd sicherlich unter der Koje gelegen hatte und auf seine hundeartige Denkweise auch darum gebetet, dass der Sturm doch ein Ende nehmen möge. Ob dem wirklich so gewesen war? Fraglich, aber bei ihrer Ankunft hatte er sich beinahe auf sie gestürzt. Was für ein Hundetag auf See. Sândrîná Am Morgen nach dem Sturm Als die junge Gilneerin erwacht und sich um sieht, bemerkt sie sie liegt in einer Kabine auf einer weichen Koje. Hinter ihr hörte sei ein Atmen und da lag Lady von Vollstedt. Man erhob sich vorsichtig und verzog erstmal als ein Schmerz die Glieder vom Rücken aus durchfuhr das Gesicht. Schleichte sich raus, da der Sturm sich gelegt hatte konnte sie gut gehen. man bewegte sich durch das Mitteldeck und hinaus an die frische Luft, anschließend bewegte man sich wie eine Alte frau nach oben und setzt sich an den Mast. Sie sog die leichten Sonnen strahlen ein und atmete angestrengt aus. "Dieser Sturm.. ich wäre beinahe über Bord gespült. Dreck mein Rücken fühlt sich an als ob ein Kodo darüber gelaufen wäre.", seuftze sie. Die junge Frau blieb einfach sitzen und schloss die Augen, sie sah gerädert und blass aus."Ich hoffe nur das wir nicht noch eine Seeschlacht haben werden, denn dann bin ich nur eine Last. Ohje.. ich habe gestern ja Baron Thanadors Kleider voll geblutet.", die junge Frau seuftzte ehe ein Matrose sie sieht und ihr wohl einen Friedensblumentee brachte. Aufmunternd sprach der Seebär: " Ach macht euch keine Sorgen.. das wird wieder. Erholt euch erstmal.. hätte nicht gedacht das ein Landei wie ihr so gut mit einem Sturm zurecht käme." er grinste und die junge Gilneerin erwiederte nur: "Ich bin kein Landei du Seegurke." sie lachte leise, ehe an dem Tee genippt wurde und die Wärme aufsog. Tellos - "Der Sturm" Die Wellen krachten gegen die Seite des Schiffes. Die "Rose des Hochlandes" schwankte hin und her, das Wasser drang durch kleine Ritzen und die salzige Gicht drückte sich über das Deck. Tellos war die Seereise nicht ungewohnt, während seiner Ausbildung zum Paladin war er viel gereist mit seiner Meisterin. Doch so einen Sturm hatte er noch nie erlebt. Der Wellengang, die regelrechte Panik bei einigen Passagieren. Als die Rose einen besonders großen Brecher überfuhr und daraufhin in der Luft stand, wurde aber selbst dem gestandenen Baron deutlich flau im Magen. Er schlug mit den Knien schmerzlich zuerst auf dem Deck auf und sein Magen rebellierte gleich daraufhin. Doch diese Blöße konnte er sich nicht geben, allein schon schlimm das er gefallen war, er durfte nicht auch noch Schwäche im Beisein der anderen zeigen. Er war Baron, er war Paladin, er war der verdammte Gatte des Drachen! Eifer durchfuhr ihn, wie so oft waren Glauben und Liebe zu den seinen sein Antrieb. Als Paladin gab es keine Schwäche, keine Zweifel. Zu oft hatte er Paladine gesehen die sich von Zweifel hatten plagen lassen. Sie waren schwach und Tellos war nicht schwach. Er raffte sich auf, er bewegte sich zur Tür, er schritt stur durch die Schiffsmesse und sich bildlich dem Sturm zu stellen. Keine Zweifel, keine Schwäche. Nur Glaube, nur Liebe. Altra Altra gähnt, während sie sich streckt. Neben sich spürt sie noch die Wärme des Greifen, neben dem sie den Rest der Nacht verbrachte, als der Sturm endlich endete. Leise rümpft sie die Nase, als der strenge Geruch von Kot und Urin aufsteigt. Glücklicherweise der der Pferde, die etwas entfernt von dem Raubtier stehen. Da werden einige Matrosen fluchen, wenn sie das sauber machen dürfen, denkt sie sich. Ein sanfter Klaps auf das Kissen, ein Pfiff, um die Eulen zu sich zu rufen, die gerade ihr Frühstück, eine dicke Schiffsratte, beendet haben und sie begibt sich nach oben an die frische Luft. Sie atmet tief durch, als die frische Luft sie umweht. Ein neuer Tag. Dann würde sie mal sehen, ob der Herr Baron ihr endlich die Liste mit den Namen der Erntehexer und Druiden geben könnte. Bis jetzt... nun, man würde für sie alle Verwendung finden können, was mehr war, als sie erwartet hätte. Vielleicht würde sich dieser Ausflug ja doch noch lohnen. Eyuvah Eyuvah hatte sich wohl in eine ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen, als der neue tag anbricht und sich die Sonne über den Horizont erhebt öffnet sie auch schon die Augen und erhebt sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht. Ihre Kleider sind noch immer völlig durchnässt und die kleine Dunkelhaut zittert vor Kälte am ganzen Körper. Der schmerzende Brustkorb macht es da nicht besser. Langsam nach draußen stampfend flucht sie immer wieder leise in sich hinein und kann sich keineswegs am Anblick der Morgensonne erfreuen. Auf Deck setzt sie sich auf eine der Kisten welche sicher Lose durch den Sturm und nur durch Glück an Bord gebleiben sind um in den Himmel zu schauen. Die Ruhe genießend schließt sie einige Momente die Augen bis sie andere Stimmen vernimmt und sich der Kopf wieder senkt, mit einem verachtetem Schnaufen erhebt sie sich darauf auch schon wieder um sich in ihre Ecke zurückzuziehen. Ceidan Siebter Tag des dritten Monats, zweiter Tag der Schiffsfahrt... Kalt. Nass. Klamm. Immer wieder brach der fragile Schlaf diese Nacht. Aufgrund erlittener Verletzungen, der Eiseskälte die durch Glied und Knochen kroch, den zuckenden Bewegungen denen der Körper willkürlich ausgesetzt war. In einem der zahlreichen wachen Moment sah er an sich herunter. Ohne den geschlachteten Clown, der war nämlich genauso nass wie die See auf der sie segelten. Die rettende Decke, um die Beiden zumindest ansatzweise warm zu halten, kam von einem der mitsegelnden Gilneer. Blut verband halt doch, oder auch nur die Hilfe gegenüber den Mitmenschen. Mit einem kurzen Griff, einem leise ausgeseufzten Zittern, schlossen sich die weiß angelaufenden Fingerglieder um den Stoff, oder die Wolle, des Kälteschutzes um ihn noch ein wenig enger um sich zu ziehen. Es war schon gewagt hier nur im Hemd in einer klammen Lederhose zu sitzen, ohne Stiefel. Er malte sich vor dem Auge aus, wie am nächsten Tag die Sonne in prächtiger Wärme scheinen würde, die Sachen wieder trocken wären und die blauen Flecken einfach wieder verschwunden. Illusionen, die auch schon im nächsten Moment erstarben, als er an Kraft verlor und die Lider einfach wieder zufielen. Dunkelheit und die Umklammerung eines unruhigen, kriechenden Schlafes der aus Foltergelüsten im Griff immer wieder nachgab um ihn die Realität erkennen zu lassen. Das gestern war bestes gilnearisches Wetter. Fast. Der vertraute Geruch und das Geräusch erster Heimat fehlte; wiegende Tannen, das Rasseln der Fensterflügel... das Licht in der Dunkelheit. Das Licht fehlte wahrlich diese Tage, man selbst dazu getrieben unwissend herumzuirren. Thyreon Nach dem heftigen Sturm am Abend davor, fand man kaum Schlaf. Dicht an dicht, Körper an Körper mit seiner partnerin in der engen und schaukelnden Hängematte liegend, konnte mna nur vereinzelte Stunden Schlaf finden. Die Kälte machte ihm selbst zum Glück nur wenig aus. So hatte man doch gelernt zu überleben auch bei niedrigen Temperaturen, seine Sorge galt eher der Ärztin in seinen Armen. Denn seine eigene Decke hatte er an einen Mann gegeben, der sie wohl dringender gebraucht hatte, als er selbst. Auf so einer Reise musste man sich eben gegenseitig helfen. Vielleicht revanchierte man sich mal dafür, wer weiß? So lag er nur da, in seiner durch die Wandlung zerrissenen Lederrüstung, welche dazu auch noch klamm war von dem Wasser, welches in das Schiff drang während des Sturmes. Seine Ersatzkleidung hatte er seiner Gefährtin überlassen, sodass diese wenigstens in trockenen Kleidern schlafen konnte und sich hoffentlich etwas erholen konnte. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Sturm gehabt. Hat man selbst einfach schon viel schlimmeres erlebt. Die einzige Angst die er hatte, war die, dass der Person bei ihm etwas passieren könnte. Würde er sein eigenes Leben für ihres geben. Doch kam es zum Glück nicht so weit und wird es auch hoffentlich nicht kommen. So erwartet man einfach den nächsten Tag, immer mal wieder nur für wenige Momente dösend. Hoffend, dass er nun besser wird. Er hatte sich schon vorgenommen, zu helfen, sofern jemand seine Hilfe brauchen würde. Aber erstmal ... noch etwas weiter ausruhen ... Keadrik Als Keadrik aufwachte wurde er beinahe aus seiner Hängematte geschmißen. Eine Welle hatte sie wohl erfasst aber es war nur eine größere Welle kein Vorbote eines Sturms. Er hatte eigentlich ziemlich gut geschlafen wenn man bedenkt wie er am Abend durch das Schiff geschleudert wurde nachdem sie es schafften die Tür zu schließen. Es war eine anstrengende und vorallem nasse Angelegenheit. Aber es war ganz nach dem Geschmack Keadriks. Er liebte solche Sachen einfach. Wenn die ganzen Passagiere ausflippen und in Panik verfallen passieren so einige lustige Sachen. Er ging raus aufs Deck und schaute raus auf's Meer. Er war nicht scharf auf einen weiteren Sturm doch sonderlich stören würde es ihn auch nicht. Es wäre diesmal nur schön wenn keine Worgen fast vom Deck gerissen wird. Er dachte an die Worgen von gestern und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Frorin - "Alpträume eines Söldners" Tag sieben des dritten Monats im Jahre 623 nach dem Kalender des Königs, Nachts Das Wasser zog sich über seinem Kopf zusammen. Das Gewicht seiner Rüstung zog ihn nach unten. Der Schild war schwer und zerrte an seinen Arm. Seine Axt war verschwunden. Er wurde weiter in die tiefen gezogen. Das Licht wurde immer weniger. Trotz der ihn umklammernden Dunkelheit konnte er den Grund des Meeres sehen der mit den Leichen von Dutzenden Zwergen übersäht war. Ein bleiches Gesicht starrte ihm mit leblosen Augen aus der Dunkelheit entgegen. Sein Bruder. Angsterfüllt blickte er Frorin an. Langsam glitt der abgetrennte Kopf vom Hals des toten Zwerges. Frorin schrie, eisiges Wasser füllte seine Lungen. Er schnellte nach oben und flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Koje. Der Zwerg sprang auf nur um durch das vom Sturm hervorgerufene schwanken des Bodens von den Beinen gefegt zu werden. Sturmgepeitschtes Wasser schwappte gegen das Fenster der Kabine. Er hasste Schiffe, sie waren einfach... falsch. Er war ein Zwerg, er gehörte unter die Erde und nicht auf ein Schiff. Ein zwergisches Kriegsschiff würde einfach durch die Wellen hindurch pflügen getrieben von den dröhnenden Öfen und den dampfenden Kesseln aber so eine Nussschale wurde über die Wellen geschleudert wurde und war hilflos den Elementen ausgeliefert. Frorin klammerte sich an die Ränder seiner Koje bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Er hasste es sich so hilflos zu fühlen. Der Zwerg hievte sich angestrengt zurück in seine Koje. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte alle Gedanken an den nassen kalten Tod der nur eine handbreit entfernt war zu verdrängen. Anschließend ging er zu Lawia um sich nach ihrer Seite zu erkundigen. Diese musste doch ziemlich schmerzen nach dem unschönen Flug gegen den Türrahmen gestern. Kaldaros - Reisenotizen Kaldaros Flinkmann Der Aufbruch: Der Aufbruch am Abend des Sechsten Tages des Dritten Monats vom Hafen in Sturmwind verlief geordneter als erwartet. Kämpfer und Angehörige des Trosses sammelten sich in Zwei Reihen vor ihren jeweiligen Anführern. Zum einen Sir Rolland Tree für die Soldaten und Lady Astana Wynters für den Tross, was Magier, Druiden, Heilkundige und Arbeitskräfte einschloss. Ich kann es immernoch kaum zu glauben das so viele Leute gekommen sind um dem Haus van Haven bei ihrer Mission zu helfen, vorallem die Anzahl an Adligen und Paladinen ist erstaunlich. Hatte ich doch vermutet das es der Zahl nach mehr Söldner werden. Der Abend auf dem Schiff war geprägt von Übelkeit, mein Magen ist solche Reisen nicht gewöhnt und rebellierte.... Merke....nächstes Mal weniger essen! Tag 1: Der Tag begann relativ ruhig und es passierte bis zum Abend hin auch eigentlich nichts wirklich aufregendes, ich hatte genug Zeit an der Robe für Altra zu arbeiten, Übelkeit auch fast verflogen hatte mich inzwischen an das Schaukeln gewöhnt. Gegen Abend schwerer Sturm.. Wir wurden ganz schön durchgeschüttelt, Sandrina hätte es fast von Bord gefegt..... Gab wol kaum jemanden der sich keine Verletzungen zugezogen hat. Von Prellungen über Schürf und Platzwunden alles dabei, sicher in der Folge auch einige Erkältungen. Ich sollte in Erwägung ziehen Schiffsreisen in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Lebensgefahr! Ps. Ich hasse Schiffe! Thyreon Noch stand man auf dem Oberdeck des Schiffes, zusammen mit einem Söldner-freund und der Partnerin , unterhielt sich ungezwungen, als die Plage losging ... Über die Reling sprangen zu dutzenden Scharen fiese kleine Gilgoblins. SIe griffen direkt in ihrem Überraschungsmoment unzählige Matrosen der Crew an und schlachteten diese mit Dolchen und Speeren ab, brachten sie zu fall um sie dann entgültig zu erledigen. Die Mannschaft musste anfangs stark einstecken ... Und es entobte ein Kampf auf dem gesamten Deck, selbst in das Kanonendeck und auch den Frachtraum drangen viele dieser kleinen Mistviecher ein. Es war ein drunter und drüber, wie der Kampf sich über das gesamte Schiff verlagerte. Arvid selbst sah sich irgendwann nach unten in den Frachtraum gekämpft, gewandelt zu dem silberfelligen Worgen, der er doch ist, ganz vorne stehend um die hinter sich beschützen zu können. Der Frachtraum war das reinste Chaos. Dort wo die Pferde eigentlich untergebracht war, sah man nurnoch tote Kadaver, die auch noch weiter von den Gilgoblins zerkleinert wurden. Das Wasser stand hier unten für einen Menschen fast kniehoch, darin schwommen Innereien, Kot, Blut und Körperteile der Tierkadaver. Doch schon bald sollte sich noch das Blut der Gilgoblins und so einiger der Kämpfer dazugesellen .... Der Kampf war heftig und Brutal, griffen die Gilgoblins immer nur in Gruppen an und stürzten sich zu mehreren auf einen der tapferen verteidiger des Schiffes. Der Worgen wehrte sich mit Axt, und Schwert, doch als dies nicht mehr ausreichte, auch mit dem fangbewehrten Maul und seinen langen scharfen krallen. Er musste zwar auch so einige Treffer einstecken, doch zerfetzte er einen der Viecher nach dem anderen. Biss ihnen die Hälse auf, reißte ihnen die Gliedmaßen ab, packte sie und zertrümmerte sie an der Schiffswand. Er kämpfte einfach wie besessen zum Schutze der anderen. Gab sich dem schönen Gefühl des Blutrausches hin. Doch gab es nicht nur Kämpfer und Plünderer bei den kleinen Seeplagen, sondern auch einige Magiewirker, welche eine riesige Welle, welche den gesamten Frachtraum einhüllte gen der tapferen verteidiger schickte. Einige wurden durch die anwesenden Paladine geschützt, darunter auch Arvid selbst, welcher sich auf einmal in einer Lichtkugel wiederfand. Sie gab ihm eine kurze Verschnaufpause.Doch als dies vorbei war, stürmte er einfach auf die letzte Linie der Angreifer zu, auf die letzte Gruppe ... doch gerade als er sie erreichte, schafften die magier es ein Loch in die Schiffswand zu feuern mit einer Wasserlanze und konnten so fliehen ... doch Arvid stellte sich vor das Loch um noch so viele wie möglich der kleinen Biester abzuschlachten. Bis er komplett mit Blut, dem eigenen und noch mehr dem der Feinde übersäht war. Gerade wollte er anfangen zu helfen, als er dann durch den Blutverlust seiner Wunden zu Boden fiel ... schnell war Ashley Lancaster zur Stelle und half dem Worgen, der sich dann zurückwandelte wieder aus der Mistbrühe hinaus, brachte ihn auf ein sicheres Deck um ihn dort dann zu behandeln. Schwebte man doch in Lebensgefahr. Doch ... konnte sie ihn noch rechtzeitig behandeln und versorgen. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein musste sie sich um ihn kümmern. Doch irgendwann wachte er wieder auf aus seiner Ohnmacht ... Gebettet auf dem Schoß seiner Liebsten. Sich fühlend, als wäre er von zehn Pferden umgeritten worden, aber heilfroh, dass hier überlebt zu haben und auch seine Liebste wohlauf zu sehen, welche ihm das Leben gerettet hat ... Der Kuss den er nun von ihr erhielt ... war sehr wohltuend. Etwas ... wofür sich das sterben lohnen würde. Doch will er noch nicht sterben. Nein ... er will überleben. Für die Van Havens kämpfen ... und mit Ashley sich ein neues Leben aufbauen! Ceidan Achter Tag des dritten Monats, dritter Tag der Schiffsfahrt... Träume sind nie eine gerade Linie. Sie sind weder rational, noch lenkbar, weder gut noch schlecht. Sie drücken unser Glück, unsere Sehnsucht, unsere Furcht, unsere Zweifel aus. Trotz der Gewissheit, dass sie vorhanden sind, nah, rücken sie in riesige Entfernungen so man nach ihnen greifen will. Etwas das zwischen unserer Wahrnehmung und uns selbst steht, über uns schwebt wie ein Geist. Da ist ein Grund, warum man sich nach dem Aufwachen oft nicht mehr an sie erinnert. Entweder um nicht vom Schock getroffen zu werden, oder sich in schönen Vorstellungen zu verlieren. Ein nebeliger Morgen in Gilneas, im Blick der Eingang einer Höhle. Die Felsen zu Rande unscheinbar und von Rankengewächs umschlungen. Hinter dem kleinen Plateau das den Eingang zugänglich macht zieht sich eine Senke die von den Ausläufern des Schwarzforstes bewuchert ist. Nicht sonderlich furchteinflößend, doch dem Charakter des Waldes entsprechend. Der Blick führt nach der Rundschau zurück zum Eingang, vor dem nun ein Mann steht; würdevoll, gar edel in feinste Stoffe gehüllt von breiter Statur und einem wahrlich wölfischen Auftreten. Die schwarz-graue Mähne legt sich lang über die Schultern, eingeflochten kleinere Zöpfe die sich mit dem restlichen Haar verbinden. Vor der Brust ist eine Steinschlosspistole geholstert, zur Hüfte ein feiner Rapier. Das durchdringende Augenlicht des Gilneers sieht rügend mit einer väterlichen Unternote in die Richtung des Waldes. Er war gemeint. Eine Erinnerung. Das Bild friert ein, verwischt wie eine Zeichnung bei Nässe. Glück. Dunkelheit. Als würde mitten am grellen Tag die Nacht ohne Übergang im Kontrast einbrechen. Man hört ein Lagerfeuer knistern, in der Entfernung sind riesige Steine aufgetürmt. In der Mitte ist ein Obelisk gesetzt auf dem das Symbol der Steinmetze, der strahlende Hammer, zu sehen ist. Darunter in großen Lettern "In Erinnerung". Die Heldenwacht. In seinen Armen hält er eine rothaarige Frau. Beide frieren obwohl der flackernde Schein der Feuerstelle auf ihnen liegt. Es hallen Worte durch den Kopf ohne je gesprochen worden zu sein. Er fühlt eine kleine Hand am Oberarm die ihn umreißt. Sehnsucht. Heißer Atem ströhmt im Halbdunkel des verregneten Abends aus seinem Maul. Er war das Biest. Von überall greifen kleine, schmierige Hände nach ihm. Schreie sind zu hören, das Reißen von Fleisch, Musketenschüsse und Säbelrasseln. Ein gieriges Gackern, passend zu den grinsenden Visagen der Gilgoblins um ihn - im Chor, alle gemeinsam. Er verliert die Fassung, obwohl es tief in ihm verschlossen ist während ein Dolch klangvoll auf die Planken fällt. Reißen, schlitzen, beißen... das Blut wärmt seine Klauen die vormals noch Finger gewesen waren, er spürt das Fleisch unter den Fängen nachgeben, Knochen brechen. Der Blick wird gezwungen abgewendet. Furcht. Dort wo grade noch die Gilgoblins hinter ihm standen, steht nun ein Spiegel. Er lehnt gegen einen blutenden Baum ähnlich der Heulenden Eiche in Gilneas. Um den Stamm schwirren feuerrot glimmende Schmetterlinge, ein Gefühl von Angst überkommt ihn. Wie eine Reflexion im Wasser manifestiert sich ein Spiegelbild auf der Oberfläche auf die er gezwungen ist zu sehen. Die vormaligen Nebelschwaden sind nun nurnoch ein leichter Schimmer in der Luft, durch die Lippen seines Mundes ausgestoßen. Er sieht es - das Biest. Mit wutverschlungenen Augen durch die ungezügelte Wildheit schimmert, in einem eiskalten blauen Farbton gehalten, sieht es zurück. Das Fell des Schädels glänzt in einer schwarz-silbernen Mischfarbe. Ebenso wie er, im selben Takt, wirft das Monstrum den heißen Atem aus, verfolgt jede seiner Bewegungen. Zweifel. Unter einem erstickten Geräusch das ihm entrinnt, mit Panik in den Zügen, schlägt er die Augen auf. Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Die Frau in seinen Armen zuckt ob der Bewegung kurz zusammen, findet aber alsbald in den ruhigen Schlaf zurück. Er, der Gilneer, vom Schweiß der Aufregung gezeichnet, würde diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden, nein. Stattdessen schließt er die Augen und hört hin. Das was die Planken des Schiffes, das Flattern des Segels und das Heulen des Windes ihm noch mitzuteilen vermögen. Seine Gedanken kreisen. Er stellt sich die mächtigen Stümpfe der Bäume vor aus dem das Schiff errichtet wurde. Wie viel sie wohl gesehen hatten? Was sie wohl gefühlt haben, als in ihren weiten Kronen die Eierschalen brachen und erste Schreie der Vögel zu hören waren? Wie viele Verliebte ihre Namen unter den schützend über sie gelegten Arme grafierten? Langsam aber sicher schleicht das Gefühl der Ruhe in den aufgewühlten Geist. Das wird eine lange Nacht werden. Ohne Schlaf. Mal wieder. Narâe Es war erstaunlich eng hier in dieser seltsamen Höhle aus Holz und Eisen. Zwar waren da Löcher in den Wänden, wie Vierecke, aus die man blicken konnte, aber dennoch musste er sich stark ducken. Und alles schmeckte salzig. Malmwoge's kleiner Kopf pochte, als das gigantisch anmutende Ego einer Magierin anklopfte. "Malmwoge! Wir brauchen dich!" erklangen die ausgerufenen Worte, als er das Klirren des Seesteins vernahm, der auf das Holz geschlagen wurde und zerbrach. Das eigentümliche Wesen mit den zwei Armen unter dem Leib und dem seltsamen platinfarbenen Zeug namens Haar auf dem Kopf brauchte seine Hilfe. Nun, es war ein jedesmal unterhaltsam, von 'Nara' gerufen zu werden. So auch heute. Kaum, dass Malmwoge sich aufbäumte, hochtürmte und die salzschmeckenden Wasser zu zentnerschweren Unterarmen und Fingern formte, blickte er aus dem einzelnen Auge um sich. Die Kanonen! Die Dinge aus Eisen, stoppe sie und verhindere, dass sie einen von uns überrollen! Er brummte gurgelnd wie ein Strudel. Nichts einfacher als das. Er brodelte durch die kleine, laute Höhle aus Holz und Eisen, schob die lächerlich kleinen Kanönchen wie Spielzeug hin und her und schnippte einen der kreischenden Punkte aus einem der viereckigen Löcher nach draußen. Gilgoblins. Die anderen zeigten weitaus mehr Respekt vor ihm. Das gefiel nicht nur ihm, sondern auch dem verwöhnten Ego von Nara. Ich kann sie alle kaputthauen. Äh... Nein. Lasse sie, sonst geht das Deck kaputt, und wir sinken. Wir sterben sonst im Wasser! kam hastig die Antwort in seinem Kopf. Also schob er weiter die kleinen Eisenrohre auf Rädchen durch die neblige, laute Höhle. Dann und wann prügelten sich dunkle Schemen mit kleinen, kreischenden dunklen Punkten vor ihm. Ich kann dir die Höhle mit einem Schlag saubermachen, Nara. Liebes Bisschen, nein! Da sind viele meiner Mistreiter und die braven Seeleute! Mache die ganz kleinen Wesen da weg, wenn die Kanonen alle stillstehen, hörst du? Malmwoge brodelte mit einigen Hektolitern Meerwasser über vier der kreischenden, springenden Punkte hinweg, die glitzerndes Zeug besser fanden als das eigene Leben, und spülte sie aus der Höhle. Das fand er irgendwie witzig, wie sie da aus dem Viereckloch fielen und wieder hochzuklettern versuchten. Ihr solltet keine Angst vor Wasser haben. Wasser ist Leben, Wasser ist Schutz. Wasser ist überall. J-... Ja. Würdest du bitte dennoch... also, da drüben! Der Elementar drückte eine Kanone, die über das Deck rumpelte, an die Wand zurück. Und stopfte einen zappelnden, keckernden Punkt in das Rohr. Plopp. Das fand er auch witzig. Natürlich könnte er Strahlen von Wasser spucken. Aber dann hätte Naras Höhle Löcher. Oder einen Ring aus kaltem Frost entfesseln. Das löste Probleme im Nu. Aber nein. Da waren ja nicht nur Feinde. Da war einer dieser, hm, Menschen. Er schlug mit einem Hammer auf die Punkte. Hinter ihm stand eine sogenannte Frau. Der 'Mann' - so hieß doch dieses Wort - beschützte sie. Das gefiel ihm. Malmwoge rumpelte und strudelte umher. Drückte Kanönchen beiseite und schnippste quietschende Gilgoblins ins Meer zurück. Wenn es bloß nicht so eng hier drin wäre! Da war ein anderer Mensch, neben dem namens Nara, die in seinem Kopf zu ihm sprach und die vor Anstrengung schielte. Das fand er am witzigsten. Dieser andere Mann trug ein Schwert und einen Schild und haderte mal, dann schlug er auf die Eindringlinge. Rotes Wasser, das wie Eisen schmeckte, mengte sich in Malmwoge und färbte ihn leicht violett. Und noch eine Kanone, und da drüben die nächste Kanone. Die runden Dinger an den Eisenrohren sind nicht gut durchdacht. Gerade wegen ihnen rutschen die Kanonen hin und her. Äh... das ist eine weitaus komplexere Angelegenheit, Malmwoge, ein andermal. Über seinem Kopf trappelten noch mehr Menschen wohl. Und unter ihm, jenseits des Holzes, in der untersten Holz-Höhle, schmeckten die Wasser eklig. Nara schritt über Deck, trank Branntwein auf den überstandenen Kampf und den Sieg der Leute und versuchte hier und dort den Leuten Motivation und Zuversicht zuzusprechen. Das gelang ihr natürlich nicht immer. Aber wenn Menschen nicht unterschiedlich wären, so wäre das Menschsein doch recht vorhersehbar und damit wohl weitaus langweiliger. Hier und dort reichte sie einigen Leuten frisches Obst aus einer fernen Großküche, Sahnetortenstücke und sogar ein Bier. Der Mann mit dem roten Bart wollte nichts. Also ließ sie den lieber in Ruhe. Eine der Heilkundigen brach erschöpft zusammen. Flugs kümmerte sich Nara um eine Phiole frischen Wassers. Abermals einige Zeit später tauchten die Segel und die Banner der Verlassenen auf, und Kanonenkugel pfiffen heran. Der Frau Kapitän sei dank, manövrierte die Rose den Schiffen der Lordaeronklasse bugwärts voraus. Nara liebäugelte damit, die Wasser zwischen ihnen mit einem hinderlichen Stück aus dicken Eisschollen zu ergänzen. Allerdings wäre das weitaus kräftezehrender und sie würde vor allem eine Menge Kopfschmerzen für die kommenden Tage haben, denn salziges Wasser gefror langsamer, und bei der Menge, die dazu erforderlich wäre... Glücklicherweise war die Frau Kapitän in ein Gespräch verwickelt, und so drehte die Magierin sich wieder um und traf auf Eyu, die Dunkelhaut mit den smaragdgrünen Augen, die wie ein Kerl wirkte mit ihren kurzen Haaren und der flachen Brust. "Und wasch' dich mal oder die Kleidung." sagte sie ihr, denn die beiden teilten eine Kajüte, und Frietlinde hatte Naras Lieblingskissen und Decken mitgebracht, und sie wollte nicht, dass die riechen. Das Schiff stank in den meisten Bereichen; da sollte wenigstens die eigene Kajüte verschont bleiben! Thomas Hügelspitz und Frietlinde "Elfchen", die dicke Bedienstete mit dem verkniffenen Gesicht, räumten derweil die Kajüte auf. Auch dort waren die Gilgoblins gewesen, und der Bergmann hatte sie mit Schaufel und Spitzhacke Saures gelehrt, und Elfchen schlug mit gusseiserner Pfanne und Nudelholz um sich. Thomas mochte danach Frietlinde nicht nur wegen ihrem Ragout. Sie war zwar fett wie ein Schwein und sprach wie eine Mischung aus Bauer, Braufestzwerg und Orc, aber tüchtig war sie, in der Tat, und half, wo sie nur konnte. Und Caulbrie letztendlich... der säuberte seine Waffen, die Stiefel, mit denen er die Angreifer trat und rieb sich das Knie. Und schob dann nachts abwechselnd mit Thomas Wache vor Naras Kajüte. Das war schon irgendwie Lohn genug! Leofwine Vermerk im Tagebuch des Sir Leofwine Delaney, Dritter Tag der Reise auf der „Rose des Hochlandes“ – am achten Tage des dritten Monats. Der dritte Tag unserer Reise ist vergangen und ich sitze im Halbdunkel einer schaukelnden Laterne, während um mich herum alles in Schlaf versunken ist. Mein Geist, endlich von den berauschenden Nebenwirkungen der schmerzlindernden Mittel befreit, ist klar und funktioniert wieder ohne Fehl und Tadel. Richte ich meinen Blick zu meiner Rechten, sehe ich schlafend jene Frau, die meinem Wesen kaum weniger entsprechen könnte – eine Person, die einzuschätzen ich aber noch nicht vollends in der Lage bin. Sie könnte sich als ein Füllhorn nützlicher Informationen erweisen, im Wissen über die Menschen der Umgebung, oder aber sie könnte sich als ein Fehler erweisen, den ich bisher nicht kalkulieren kann. Ihr Name sei aber vermerkt, auf dass unsere Archive Kenntnis von ihr erlangen mögen: Luise Hellsicht, wohl in Verbindung stehend mit dem Schaustellertum des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes. Ich vermute, dass sie knappe dreißig Sommer erlebt hat; von recht durchschnittlicher Statur und Größe ist – gepaart mit einer nicht zu leugnenden, objektiven Schönheit. Von einem Rotton ist das Haar, bemerkenswert und mit eingeflochtenen Federn. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, so sprach sie dereinst einmal von einem Kind, als ich ihre Bekanntschaft in Sturmwind machte, doch ist dies ungewiss; gleichsam aber erwähnenswert. Auch will ich keinesfalls verschweigen, dass sie sich insofern schon als nützlich erwiesen hat, indem sie meine Verwundung, die ich mir im Seegefecht zuzog, mit einigem Geschick gereinigt und verbunden hat. In meinem berauschten Zustand, bedingt durch die Heilkünste eines verabscheuungswürdigen Verfluchten, derer ich mich nicht erwehren konnte, war es ihr zwar möglich, einige Informationen mir zu entlocken – doch sind solche unbedeutender Natur gewesen und vermischt mit einer Zahl von Halbwahrheiten, sodass alles wohlgetan sein sollte. Vom Kampf will ich nur weniges sagen, vorallem dass es wohl ein Fehler war, nicht ständig in meiner Rüstung zu wandeln und auch zu schlafen. Hätte mich die lederne Kluft vor jenem Schaden bewahrt, den ich dem Lichte zu ehren nehmen musste. Ein Fehler, den ich mit brennendem Schmerz bezahle – einem Schmerz, der mein Freund ist und den ich willkommen heiße, als Mahnung für meine Sünden. Ein Fehler, der nicht wiederholt werden wird. Von einer anderen Dame sollte ich wohl auch noch berichten, doch verschiebe ich dies auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sicher ich noch meine Aufzeichnungen verbergen kann und zuviele Informationen sollen nicht preisgegeben werden. Denn sollte ich dieses Buch in der Tat sicheren Fußes und trockener Seiten zum morschen Baum bringen können, so wird alles offenbart werden, was vor dem Lichte unserer Sache dienen wird. Wird die Macht der Feder und der Worte die Mächte von Schwertern und Bögen für die heilige Sache gewinnen. Möge das Licht mich schützen! Keadrik Als die Giblins mit ihrem Angriff starteten unterhielt man sich gerade mit einem Worgen Freund und dessen Partnerin. Die kleinen Biester kämpften in Gruppen und man fand se fast nie alleine vor daher waren Verletzungen nicht zu vermeiden. Man stürzte sich auf einen Giblins und prombt rasten Speere oder Messer auf einen zu. Keadrik der auf dem Oberdeck blieb um die dortigen Angreifer zurück zu halten. Er schützte die Tür die zum Kanonendeck führte sodass das Kanonendeck nicht überrant wurde. Wenn ein Deck gefallen wäre dann wäre das ganze Schiff gefallen das wusste er und machte sich deshlab auch keine Sorgen um sich selber. Als einige Giblins jedoch auf den Bugaufbau kletterten war die GEfahr an dr Tür schon so gut wie gebannt. Er machte sich zu den Bugaufbauten auf und riss die dortigen Giblins mit HIlfe der Worgen Rina von den Aufbauten. Durch eine Welle kippte er kurz um und da waren die kleinen BIester auch schon zur Stelle er bekam ein Speer in die linke Schulter doch konnte er von Glück reden das dieser nicht in stecken blieb. Er flüchtete hinter eine Kanone um dort erst einmal kurz zu verschnaufen. Er räumte zwei GIblins ab die sich mittlerweile hinter Rina und einen weiteren Kämpfer schlichen mit einem harten Rempler ab doch auch er kriegte die beiden Messer der GIblins in die Seite wo sie vorerst auch blieben. Er spürte die Schmerzen kaum zu groß war das Adrenalin das durch den Kampf durch den Körper schoß. Als sich die überbleibsel der Giblins in Gruppen aufteilten und von verschiedenen Orten aus angreiften rannten er und Rina zur Mitte des Schiffes um die dortigen Giblins zu erlegen. Er stach einem Giblin in die Schulter und sah sich gezwungen dem Giblin in die Kehle zu beißen da er sonst dessen Messer in den Schädel bekommen würde. Er musste beim Kämpfen schon öfters zu beißen auch wenn er kein Worgen war störte ihn das nicht sonderlich es war einfach eine weitere Art zu töten. Er wusste das Rina gestern schon und auch heute viel Blut verloren hatte und sprang im Blutrausch auf einen zweiten GIblins und biss ihm in die Schulter und setzte dessen Leben mit einer Kopfnuss ein Ende. Er schrie auf zum einen weil der Giblin nicht gerade gut schmeckte aber auch weil ihm die Kopfnuss selber ziemliche Schmerzen einbrachte.Danach musste er in die Knie gingen zwar spürte er noch immer keine richitgen Schmerzen dazu war er zu tief im Blutrausch jedoch machte sein Körper langsam schlapp. Er sah mehrere Giblins die auf einen Paladin zu stürmten. Er erhob sich noch einmal und lenkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Schrei auf sich und warf ihm prombt ein Schwert ein den Schädel. Dann musste er wieder in die Knie gehen. Als die letzten Giblins versuchten Waffen zu plündern und dann zu verschwinden zog er die vielen Messer aus seiner Seite und warf damit in die Beine der kleinen Biester damit sie von den anderen nieder gestreckt werden konnten. Die Seite fing heftig an zu bluten und damit war auch der Blutrausch vorbei als ein flüchtender Giblin ihm auch noch einen Speer in die linke Schulter warf un dieser zu allem übel auch noch stecken blieb schrie er vor Schmerzen auf. Er schaffte es nicht umzukippen stand aber schon mit einem Bein im Reich der Toten. Wären ihm nicht auf der Stelle zwei Heiler zur HIlfe gekommen als der Kampf vorbei war wäre er jetzt tot. Er zählte innerlich seine Wunden. Ein Speer in der linken Schulter und unzähligen Stiche und Schnitte in der linken Seite. Er war sich fast schon sicher zu sterben. Die Heiler konnten ihn jedoch retten und so wurde er nach unten getragen. Dort lag er nun schlafend. Er hatte Albträume. Er träumte davon wie er den Fall Sturmwinds als Junge miterleben musste und wie sein VAter vor seinen Augen von den Orcs zerrissen wurde. Er erlebte noch einmal wie er seine Flüchtlingsgruppe tot vorfand, zerfetzt von den Orcs um sicher zu gehen das sie tot waren. Ihre Köpfe lagen neben den leblosen Körpern. Es war grausam und wie zuvor bei seinem Vater hatte er keine Zeit zum trauern denn von nun an musste er sich alleine um sein überleben kümmern. Er war nun mit 17 Jahren alleine in der Wildnis des Sumpflandes. Als er wieder erwachte hörte er die lauten Stimmen der Reisenden und die der Besatzung. Er fragte sich ob Arvid,Marquard und Lawia lebend davon gekommen sind. Er fragte sich wann er wieder kämpfen könnte. Er würde die Heiler fragen müssen die ihm das Leben retteten. Und er musste diesen danken. Sândrîná - Angriff der Gilblins und die Landung Am Späten Nachmittag des dritten Tages hießes das wir angegriffen wurden. Sandrina und andere die das Oberdeck schützten kämpften erbittert, bis diese kleinen Biester reiß ausnahmen. Die junge Gilneerin sah sich um, doch da wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie viel auf die Planken, nach einiger Zeit spürte sie einen Ruck sowie einen Druck auf ihrer schulter, man sah sich umd und da kniete Kaldaros, das hätte sie nie gedacht. Als die Schulter geheilt war, kümmerte sich Altra um ihr schmerzendes Bein. Sie ruhte sich einfach etwas aus um wieder etwas zu kräften zu kommen. Neben ihr lag der schwer verletzte Keadrik, sie beobachtete Marlien und eine andere Dame die ihm das leben retteten. Als sie wieder etwas bei kräften war ging sie umher und schaute ob sie irgendwo noch helfen konnte, das sie selbst nicht bester Verfassung war, jener Umstand war ihr egal. Erst als sich alles beruhigte und viele erschöpft schliefen gingen traute sie sich auch schlafen zu gehen. Am nächsten Tage bemerkte man erst das Schiff hatte schlag Seite. Sie schaute sich um und ging nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Lord van Haven zu dem Mann einer der Ärztinnen. jener wurde schwer verletzt. Nach einer weile kam Keadrik hoch und sie sagte ihm er solle sich setzten. Sie brachte den beiden einen Erdwurzel und Friedensblumentee. Man unterhielt sich dazu hielt sandrina über beide ein wachsames Auge. Nach einiger Zeit rief Lord van Haven alle zusammen, da keiner half außer Fout der nachdem Ruf von Rina Keadrik nach draußen half. Hörten sie alle seiner Ansprache zu, das Kaldaros die ganze zeit fehlte viel ihr auf, sie erinnerte sich daran das das treue Tier letzte Nacht seinen Tod fand. Als die Landung vollzogen war und die Späher den Wege nach Stormgarde unter sucht hatten. Gingen wieder alle los ohne den Verletzen zu helfen. Jenes ging der jungen Gilneerin die selbst angeschlagen war ziemlich gegen den Strich. Sie stütze Keadrik und Miss Lancaster ihren Gefährten Kaldaros half Sir von Rottenberg mit seiner Truhe und man folgte langsam dien Anderen. Als sie in Stormgarde ankamen brachte Sandrina Keadrik erstmal in das Gebäude das für die Verletzten gedacht war. Sie hatte in ihrer verzauberten Arzttasche noch etwas Zunder und einen Feuerstein. Sowie acht Trockene felle die sie völlig vergessen hatte. Jene kamen für die verletzten zum einsatz. Sir Black hatte der Marsch zugesetzt er fieberte und musste erneut behandelt werden, sowie keadrik, dessen wunden auch wieder aufgegangen waren. Erst als alles ruhiger war und viele schliefen versuchte die völlig erschöpfte Gilneerin zur Ruhe und in den Schlaf zu finden. Arwa Wuchtig wie sie war ließ sich Arwa auf eine der dunklen Steinbänke sinken und sank wahrlich, der vielen Unterröcke wegen. Sie murmelte: "Ferner wird jedem Söldner angeboten, nach erfolgreichem Dienst ein Stück Land in der Markgrafschaft von Hohenwacht zu erwerben und als Freisasse zu leben." Sprich Licht, was soll ich denn verzagen. Der Onkel fort, der Bruder auch, warum nicht Licht und Waffe tragen. Nicht die Legion brach mich, nicht die Hexe nicht und auch die Spitzohren bissen mich nich. Warum denn nicht helfen, so siehts ja aus und am Ende etwas haben? Nichts hab ich, nichs ausser Papier, doch das ist doch kein Leben nich." Unruhig und in der Entscheidungsfindung gefangen, rauschte die Zwergin schon wieder von der Bank. Wahrlich, wer hätte gedacht das ihr Kampflärm, Geschlossenheit und Ordnung so fehlen würden? Das Haus der Heiler, so auch ein Schatz, machte das lernende Gemüt der Zwergin doch nicht satt. "Ich werd gehen. Ist doch eins was die Schwestern sagen, hab genug Stoffe zusammengetragen. Bei Lichtbarts Barte, zum Sitzen sind wir nicht gebaut." so sprach die Zwergin in leerem Raum, grinste schmal im Echo eigener Stimme und ging ans Werk, wozu auch immer. Ceidan Neunter Tag des dritten Monats, erster Tag des Trosses... Ein gedehntes Krächzen aus heiserem Halse erhob sich über das Nebeldicht unter den weit ausgestreckten Armen. Ein Gefühl der Freiheit überkam den Gilneer, Glück wurde mit jedem Herzschlag durch die Adern weiter durch den Körper gepresst. Er sah sich unten auf dem Boden in Form eines verzerrten Schattens selbst, durch den Nebel hindurch - fliegen war schön. Die weiten schwarzen Schwingen setzten einen Schlag aus, wodurch er einige Weile einfach so dahin glitt. Das Meer und der Himmel müssen Geschwister sein, nirgendwo ist man freier, kann sich treiben lassen. Naja, auf dem Meer hat er zwar alle zwei Stunden an der Reling verbracht um den Wasserspiegel der stürmischen Nächte mit seinem Mageninhalt aufzufüllen... aber es ist wohl so, sie müssen seelengleich sein. Neben seinem eigenen Schatten war noch mehr Bewegung am Grund zu erkennen. Die Druiden waren vorhin gelandet, um augenscheinliche Räuber auszuheben. Warum er noch in den Lüften war? Das mit der Landung klappte nur mit viel Glück. Eine, wie eine nasse Seekuh vom Himmel fallende, Sturmkrähe würde da nicht sonderlich viel Eindruck machen. Außerdem mochte er es hier oben. Man hörte nichts außer dem Flattern des Gefieders, dem Rauschen des Windes und dem höflichen Anklopfen der Regentropfen - fliegen war schön. Eyuvah Seufzend ging die smaragdäugige Dunkelhaut in das riesige Zelt zu ihrem Schlafplatz, nachdem sie den Leuten in dem verfallenen Gebäude noch ein wenig half. Nass waren ihre Kleider vom dem starken Regeneinbruch und hingen somit mal wieder wie Lappen an ihr runter, das schwarze Haar kannte es wohl schon nicht mehr wie es ist sich im trockenen Zustand zu befinden. Von der Nuss benebelt steigt sie in das Zelt wo man schon mit allerlei herbeigezauberten Leckerein auf sie wartete, auch konnte sie die Stimmen der drei treuen Bediensteten aus dem Zelt nebenan lauschen. Wollten die nicht beten? waren nur ihre Worte darauf und ein erholsamer Abend begann nachdem sie trotz der geschundenen Rippe den Weg zur Burg allein überwunden hatte. Speis und Trank bot man ihr bevor man sie erneut entkleidete und Friedlinde in das Zelt stapfte, ein graziles Elfchen welches sich um allerlei belange ihrer Herrin kümmert: Nara. Wobei grazil eher für wuchtig und breit zählt sicher hört man sie schon kommen wenn man nur ruhig genug ist und sein Ohr auf die Erde presst. dafür aber hat sie Herz wie keine andere. Wie schon am Vorabend sammelte das Elfchen die Kleider um sich erneut um diese zu kümmern. Folglich drohte jedoch wieder die ermahnung warum Eyu denn nicht bei einem Heiler war und wieder musste sie sich erklären. Die Heiler haben zu tun mit den tiefen Wunden der anderen Der Abend nahm seinen lauf und nachdem man ihr auch noch aus einem Buch vorlies welches ihr die Röte ins Gesicht steigen lies schlief sie ruhig unter Bergen von Decken und Kissen und jemand wärmendes an der Seite ein. Die Sonne erhob sich nach der kurzen Nacht auch wieder, ruhig schien es noch in der gefallenen Stadt zu sein, hier und da hörte man die Tropfen von den Dächern platschen welche sich noch vom letzten Regen an ihnen sammelten. Sie schob die Kissen und Decken von sich, diente sie wohl auch als eines dessen da man es sich mit dem Köppfchen auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich gemacht hatte, platinfarbenes Haar durchstreiften ihre Finger ehe sie sich aus dieser Lage befreit und den Körper erhob, die Nuss wirkte dabei nicht mehr und so durchdrrang ihr Körper von neuem der Schmerz der sie wie so oft nicht richtig bewegen lies. Leise zog sie ihre Kleider an, das Elfchen ist recht schnell bei der Arbeit denn die zerschundenen dunkleen Kleider Eyu's lagen schon trocken in dem Zelt. Auch die Klinge wurde umgebunden und sie verließ die Unterkunft nachdem sie sich versicherte das Nara noch schlief. Durch die tote Stadt tretend traf sie auch schon auf die Lichthexe Lady Marlien, ein Paladin welcher sich für die Verwundeten fast ein Bein rausriss.Eyu du solltest dich mit deiner Rippe ausruhen, sieh dich an du siehst vöölig fertig aus Sicher tut sie dies, die Nüsse zeigen nicht ewig ihre Wirkung und so tapselt sie nach einem kurzen Spaziergang zurück in das Zelt um sich erneut unter Decken und Kissen zu verstecken. Keadrik Als er erwachte wollte er hinaus auf das Oberdeck. Er ging die Treppe hoch, nein es war mehr ein hochziehen am Geländer als ein gehen. Vor der Tür zum Oberdeck saßen der ebenfalls schwer verletzte Arvid und die auch nicht gerade leicht verletzte Rina. Sie wies ihn an sich dazu zu setzten und meinte das er in seinem Zustand nicht einfach so durch dei Gegend schlendern soll. Da Keadrik wusste das Rina recht hatte und wohl auch keine Nein akzeptiert hätte setzte er sich zu den beiden. Als Lord van Haven alle zusammen riefen ließ ging er mit HIlfe von Fourt raus zur Versammlung auf dem Oberdeck. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das die Pferde von den GIblins abgeschlachtet wurde. Sein Blick wurde weich und traurig als er an sein Pferd Eran dachte. Er war sein einziger Freund bis zu dieser Reise zumindest. Er bittete Rina darum mit ihm nach unten zu gehen. Er wollte sein Pferd noch ein letztes Mal sehen oder zumindest das was davon überblieb. Dort war auch Kaldaros der um seinen Greif trauerte. Alles was von Eran auszumachen war war sein abgetrennter Kopf Keadrik beugt sich runter und nahme einen losen Zahn aus seinem Maul um ihn als Andenken an seinen Freund zu behalten. Später als die schwerer Verletzten zusammen saßen und die Späher schon auf dem Weg waren wollte Keadrik seine Lederweste anziehen doch wurde ihm sein Beutel mit seinen Sachen von den GIblins gestohlen. Er wollte scih aufmachen und Erans restliche Zähne holen um sich eine Kette daraus zu bauen. Er wollte seinen Freund so in Ehren halten jeodch wurde er auch hier wieder von RIna gestoppt. Sie sagte er solle sich ausruhen und sich nicht zu stark anstrengen. So blieb ihm nur der eine Zahn er. Als der Tross loszog half niemand den Verletzten und so musste Ashley Lancaster die Frau von Arvid den mukkelbepackten Gilneer stützen es war bestimmt sehr schwer für ihn. Ashley und Kaldaros waren aber auch die einzigen die geholfen haben. Kaldaros half Marquard mit seiner Truhe da dieser nur einen Arm zur verfügung stehen hatte. Das beste war jedoch die Sitaution von Keadrik und RIna. Zwei Verletzte stüzten sich jetzt gegenseitig. Keadrik fragte sich wie RIna das die ganze Zeit davor ausgehalten hat mit ihrem Bein. In Stormgarde angekommen wurden die Verletzten in ein Haus gebracht. Rina verteilte an jeden ein trockenes Fell. Arvid fieberte durch den langen Marsch. Auch Keadriks Wunden wieder auf er bemerkte schon auf dem Marsch das etwas nicht mit seinen Wunden stimmte. Er wollt den Tross jedoch nicht aufhalten und so behielt er es vorerst für sich. Als er sich im Haus erheben wollte kippt er um und prallte auf den Boden. Er keuchte noch heftiger als sich die Wunden durch den Aufprall endgültig öffneten. Sie wurden rasch von RIna versorgt gerade das Loch in der Schulter machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Kurz darauf schlief er vor erschöpfung ein.